


Big Friendly Beast

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protection, Soft Vore, Tiny children!, Very minor mentions of injury, Vincent being gentle, safe vore, with some suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A tiny borrower girl searches for a shelter to claim all for herself, but soon finds out the abandoned warehouse she picked, wasn't quite so abandoned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Big Friendly Beast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Wooo another story! I hope I am getting better at this lol. Another Vincent one, because... reasons. Shhh, he's fun to write! Anywho enjoy the story, I don't have a whole lot to say here except... it's been awhile since I done a proper tiny people story and I am happy to have done one again~

It was late in the evening, around eight or nine PM in the grand city of Manhattan, and one tiny girl named Lilly was making her way into an old abandoned warehouse. She was hoping to find a safe place to set up a home, and she was tired of always having to run and hide from humans. Living in an abandoned place meant she had to travel further for food and other supplies, but it also meant that her home was safe, at least from humans. The concern of rats, felines and other dangerous animals that may lurk in the city was one she had to be mindful of, but she hoped to find some kind of weapon in here, maybe even just a nail.

She walked along an old pipe on the top floor, and paused when she saw something rather odd for an abandoned warehouse. Furniture, positioned in a way one would to live at, with a couch in front of a TV on a table. And then to her left, various shelves with science-y looking stuff all over, alongside some more tables and a desk with a fancy looking computer on it, and more science stuff, like beakers and a microscope. There was also a lack of dust, at least for an abandoned place. It wasn't clean by any means, but it was cleaner than it should be.

The girl peered down below her, trying to see if there was a way down. She could jump in the windowsill behind her, and then on a table, to the floor? But then the thought of whether it was safe.... She came here because it was supposed to be abandoned, but it was clearly not. Still, she didn't see anybody.... maybe this was some kind of safehouse that was only used once a month or something? She could handle that, and that meant full freedom while they were gone. That also meant no pets to worry about either, and the person probably won't be too picky about things scurrying about.

Lilly spotted a small clear bowl with gummy worms in it on the desk, and dismissed the fact that meant somebody could very well be around still. No, instead what crossed her mind was hopefully nabbing one, but then she closed her eyes, hands tightening to fists. Stealing was bad she reminded herself. Sure, her kind were called 'borrowers' for a reason and snatching food and supplies was how they survived. But she didn't agree with that lifestyle, she was sure there had to be some other way to live that didn't involve stealing, right?

Her curious child side was taking over though, she wanted to look around this place, getting the feeling that there was something special about who stayed here. So she proceeded with her previous route in getting down, dropping to the windowsill, and then the table with some books on it. She glanced at the binders, and saw they were books about DNA study, weird... She shook her head, and carefully slipped off the edge of the table, and then grabbed the leg and shimmied her way down to the ground. It was a small table, so the legs were not very big thankfully.

Once grounded, Lilly dusted herself off, and made her way to the desk. Though there was no clear way up, she spotted some cords running along the ground, up to the computer, and figured she could climb one of those. So she stepped towards the smallest cord and grabbed hold of it, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around it. It was more slippery than she thought it would be due to the insulation, but with some effort, her plan worked as she scooted up to the edge of the table, then she found herself behind the computer. The computer was cold, and she didn't hear any fans, so it must have been off. Too bad, she would have appreciated the warmth it'd generate if it was on.

There was one thing Lilly found odd as she looked around the desk, a severe lack of décor. There were no pictures or clutter that personally belonged to a person, which was a little unnerving. A borrower often relied on these things to get an idea of what kind of person the human was, and right now she had no idea. From her new viewpoint, she spotted some new things including a pull up bar across the room, and a punching bag. Now she had one small idea about the person, they were likely fit, which was bad news for her. She also saw something else, on the concrete wall behind the punching bag. There were strange marks, but from this far away she couldn't tell what they were.

Lilly saw the gummy worms again and paused.... All it would take was a small jump to the neighboring table, and she'd have a bowl of sweets all to herself. Her brain tried to reason that since the human left them out to get stale, they didn't want them anymore and thus, not stealing. But she remained strong and ignored those thoughts, instead focusing back on the marks... What WERE those? Deciding that she had to go find out, Lilly scurried behind the computer again and climbed back down to the ground by one of the cords.

Once on the ground again, Lilly shivered, it was getting cold... She'd have to stop exploring soon and find a warm place to set up a little bed of sorts. But first, to investigate those marks. With determination, the small child scurried across the warehouse floor, up to the workout area. It was a bit darker over here, since there were less windows, but it didn't smell as bad as she had worried it would. Though smells were the last thing she thought about once she peered around the punching bag and saw what those marks were.

Five long jagged marks dug into the concrete wall, each a foot long, and wider than her entire body. Dread filled the girl's body as her instincts told her a predator made those, something dangerous, large and angry. They were claw marks. Something, in a rage, slashed the wall and made those marks. They were not just scratches, they dug deep into the concrete, some crumbs of what was clawed away was still in a pile on the floor.

But what made them? It wasn’t a cat, or any dog, it was too big and so high off the ground. She shivered, wanting to turn and leave right now, but she was awfully curious on what made them. Perhaps it was important that she knew, less she happened across it by accident and not know it.

With that in mind the little one carefully climbed up on a stack of weights not far from the punching bag. With a soft grunt, she struggled up to the top of the cold metal, and then she took a running jump to grab onto the bag.

It was so heavy, it didn’t even move from her impact. But she managed to grab onto it tightly. From here, she was closer to the marks, and maybe now she could figure out what they were. It was so weird that there were five marks of pretty close size, most animals only made four scratch marks. Sure, many animals had dew claws, but they were much smaller and weaker, so what creature had five sizable digits?

"Oh no...." She muttered, realizing that no animal did this. No, there was only one thing that matched the claw marks in size, number and spacing, a human hand. But humans didn't have claws... Which made her think that whoever lived here, wasn't exactly human, but some kind of... humanoid monster? A Beast? The technicalities didn't matter, just that it was easily more dangerous than a human, but just as smart and armed with thumbs.

She had to get out of here, before it came back, it was the only thing on her mind right now. Lilly lowered herself down from the punching bag, and was going to make a run for the exit. But then she felt as much as heard heavy footsteps, the vibrations causing her to stagger a bit. Someone was coming...

Panicked, Lilly looked around for a place to hide, and saw a cluttered shelf not too far from her. With a deep breath, she sprinted at full speed across the floor, right to the shelf, and jumped up on the lowest level. It was thankfully only a few inches off the ground, so it wasn't too hard to climb up on. She then nestled herself between some bottles and other weird devices, and watched as jean covered legs prowled around. It was a man, based on his stride and boots, and the deep sounding sigh as he shed his coat and hung it on the chair not far from her. Was he the beast that made those claw marks? Survival instincts told her to just stay put, but her curious side wanted to get a better look at him. It didn't take long, once he sat down on the couch, for her to decide that it wouldn't hurt to look.

She had to leave the safety of her shelf, but she saw his boots tumble off to the side after he must have tossed them off, perfect! She dashed her way to them and hid behind them, noting how old and rugged they were, he needed a new pair of shoes. From there, she carefully peaked over the top of the toe end of the boot, seeing the large man lay sideways on the couch and pull a too small blanket over his chest. Lilly was able to look into his eyes, but he seemed like he was a million miles away, with the blank and glassy look on his face. He didn't seem that fierce like that, this was the monster that carved such marks in the wall?

Lilly shivered again, it was getting colder by the minute, and this warehouse wasn't getting any warmer. She should probably find somewhere warm to stay, but where? With the... Beast, just laying there she felt safer to explore a bit more, she just had to keep an eye on him. She looked around to make sure it was really just him, before she turned and scurried off under a table. Now she had to figure out where to go to sleep, and from there decide if it was safe to stay here or not. So far he seemed docile and easy to evade, though she did come here in hopes to have the place to herself and not have to worry about evading anymore.

She scurried off into another room, and realized this was the kitchen. It had a fridge, a stove, a microwave and a simple little dining room table with a few chairs at it. She could maybe get some food scraps here, but sadly no warmth was to be had here either, unless she turned on the stove... ? That seemed risky, and he'd surely notice. So she kept walking through another doorway, and then spotted a closed door... Thankfully the warehouse was never meant to be air sealed, so there was a sizeable gap under the door. Lilly slipped under the door and found herself in... a bedroom? Probably the man's bedroom. She had hoped it would be warm in here, but he must have liked it cold or something because it was cold here too.

She climbed up on the bed, from the bedpost and then grabbed the fabric of the sheet to pull herself up the rest of the way. The bed was nothing special, but it was far more comfortable than anything Lilly slept on. She made her way up to his pillow, and laid down on it with a happy murmur. It was hard not to just lay here and fall asleep, but she knew she couldn't. At best she'd be caught once he came to lay down, at worst he'd lay down on her without noticing. She shook her head and forced herself to get up, she had to keep looking.

Lilly left the room and turned, ending back at the workout area, and where the claw marks were. She gulped nervously as she passed, and looked towards the main room to see where the Beast was. He wasn't on the couch anymore... That made her freeze up, frantically looking with just her eyes to see where he might have moved to. It wasn't too hard to spot him though, he was just at the table where the gummy worms were, eating them now. He also had a sandwich and a cup, did he go to the kitchen and she didn't notice... ? The thought was a little scary, she didn't even hear or feel him. Then again she was possibly on his pillow at the time.

With a shiver, the young girl checked out the final room, and it looked like a storage room... still cold, but out of the way. It had cleaning supplies and extra parts for various things. It didn't seem too bad, maybe she could nestle herself in the broom bristles and find some comfort there... ?

Suddenly she heard a strange squeaky sound behind her, under one of the shelves... "Please be a mouse, please be a mouse." She muttered to herself as she turned around.

Sadly, it wasn't a mouse, but a rat. It bared its teeth at her, and then charged. Lilly let out a frightened little yelp and turned to run towards the door. Thankfully the door was closed and she could slip under it, hopefully the rat couldn't. She felt the gust from the rat lunging at her, and the snap of his teeth a mere hair's width away from her feet as she scrambled to pull herself to the other side. She looked back to see the rat still biting and clawing for a bit longer, before it soon gave up. It was too big to fit under the door... but it got in there somehow, so she couldn't stick around lest it came back.

Lilly looked around the warehouse room, trying to figure out where she hadn't been yet that could have what she needed. The lower floor she already checked out first and it was not much there before she came up here. Her eyes kept focusing on one last thing she hadn't tried yet, the Beast himself. It was risky, beyond risky, it was crazy, any member of her kind would have urged strongly against it. The big people never helped borrowers, they always freaked out and then labelled them as pests, often attacking with brooms and the like. At least, that's what the girl was always told. But she was running out of options, she was hungry and cold, and she wasn't going to steal food from him. Plus that wouldn't help her need for shelter anyway.

As she watched the man eat calmly, her little tummy growled in hunger, if only she could just have a corner of the bread or something... She wouldn't ask for much. And maybe he'd know of a safe place she could stay warm for the night, maybe let her sleep in a sock drawer or something... ? But then there was the chance he'd just squish her and carry on his evening. She reminded herself that he wasn't human either though, not based on those claw marks, which could be a double edged sword. On one hand, maybe he would be more open minded, and willing to help an outcast. On the other hand, he could be worse than humans, he could be a true monster at heart.

Her final choice was to leave the warehouse, try to find food and shelter somewhere else, in the middle of the night, as it got colder and colder out. That seemed... unwise, so it seemed like she only had one real option left. Hopefully appeal to the Beast's kinder nature. As she watched him eat, he seemed.... docile enough, approachable even. She just hoped that would remain true once she got his attention.

It was insane, no borrower purposely got the attention of a human, or whatever he was. But the child knew she needed help, she had no other real choice. He was at the table next to the computer desk, so she decided the best way to get to him was climb back up the computer cord. Lilly carefully walked across the floor, trembling slightly as she glanced behind her, remembering the rat from earlier that definitely wasn't nice. She didn't see it off hand, and she knew rats probably wouldn't get close to a big person. but if she remained in hiding then it could attack again, that was another reason to try to speak to him then.

The girl dried her hands off on her pant legs, as they were sweaty, before she grabbed the cord and started to climb up it again. One hand in front of the other, she urged herself on as she started to smell the food. Turkey, mayo, cheese, bread and... what was that? She wrinkled her nose, smelling something she never smelled before but it didn't smell good. What did he do to his sandwich? It smelled almost like nasty grass. Is that what monsters eat? She shook it off and kept climbing, it was pretty low on her list of worries right now anyway.

Lilly struggled a bit more this time to get to the top, being more tired and all. But she managed to grab the ledge of the table and pull herself up, using her knees as soon as she could. Once on the table, behind the computer, she panted a bit, trying to catch her breath. From this close, she could hear him eating, which was a little disturbing for her. He was taking bites of food as big or even bigger than her entire body. Carefully, she peaked around the computer, to the neighboring table to see what the situation was. He wasn't looking this way, and the gap between the desk and the table he was eating at didn't seem too big, she should be able to make it. From there... she just had to get his attention somehow.

First, the jump, preferably without landing on the man's plate. Though judging from the distance it didn't look like that would be a problem. She crept out from behind the computer, and dried her sweating palms again. Then, the little borrower broke out into a sprint, running as fast as she can, before leaping off the edge of the computer desk, reaching for the table's edge.

The child landed harder than she expected, and she let out a pained squeak from the impact on the table. It was hardwood, maybe oak? Whatever it was, it didn't feel too good landing on. She laid there for a short minute, her knees and palms aching a bit before she moved to stand up. Lilly gulped as she looked up, seeing the man towering above her, even when sitting. He hadn't noticed her yet still, instead taking a sip from his cup, and judging from the white, creamy line it left on his lips, it was milk. He still had plenty of his sandwich left to go, and the smell of turkey was making her even more hungry. But first thing's first, she had to get his attention, and hope that he was willing to share and help.

Lilly took another deep breath, trying to brace herself. She felt so tiny and helpless, even more than usual, compared to him. And her knee was hurting a little more than she expected it would.

"Uhm… h-hello, mister monster... uhm, Beast, sir?" She nervously called up to him, her voice sounding more frail and soft than she meant for it to. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her, but waited to see if her greeting reached him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was quite at peace, just eating a late night sandwich and planning to get some rest afterwards. Today was a good day, he had a nice time with Catherine, and they lawfully put away a bad guy. Normally at this time of night he was out and about, but having such an exciting day, that would have to wait another night. But then he heard the most frightened, soft voiced greeting he ever heard.

"Uhm… h-hello, mister monster... uhm, Beast, sir?"

He expected a pretty calm evening, but when he heard a small, soft voice speak up, he couldn't help but feel things were about to change. He paused mid bite into his sandwich and looked down at the table, before slowly putting his sandwich down on his plate. He wasn't really sure why he looked on the table, of all places, for the source of the voice, but that's where his keen hearing told him to look. And what he saw, well... it wasn't too weird, but it certainly wasn't what he, or anyone, would expect in the dead of night, in the abandoned old warehouse he was hiding in, on his table.

It was a tiny little girl, cute as a button, and the size of one too. He felt his heart flutter a little, like the feeling one gets when they see a cute kitten roll on it's back. His first instinct was to scoop the little one up, but he didn't want to scare her. She... called him a monster, a Beast, did she know what he was? He blinked down at her, seeing how she just stared up at him nervously, but with big hopeful eyes.

He was half expecting her to disappear, but she was still there, patiently waiting for him to do something. It was still a bit unbelievable, and he found himself slowly reaching towards her. But he didn't grab her, instead his finger just gently brushed the top of her head, and he noticed she started to visually tremble. Right... his big hand right above her was probably pretty scary. It was actually amazing that she kept still and allowed him to do that.

"Sorry, I just... you're so small." He breathed out in awe, but retracted his hand to rest it on the table in front of his chest.

Vincent then noticed the coppery scent of blood, not too strong, but it was coming from her... was she hurt? He looked around, trying to figure out how she got here, and he soon put the pieces together... she jumped.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He found himself asking with concern, shoving away his shock that there was a tiny little girl on his table, the size of a mouse or maybe even smaller. Instead he focused on the fact she might need his help, that actually could have been why she bravely decided to speak to him in the first place.

He watched the girl look at her palms, probably having a few scrapes, but she was standing on her own so that was a good sign. That was when he noticed the little red flecks on her knee though, she was bleeding a little. She looked down at herself, and her hand brushed against the bleeding knee, through her green pants.

"Uhm… I guess I am a little hurt..." He heard her say, and Vincent felt himself go into doctor mode.

"We should clean that, wait here." He said before he rolled his chair back and stood up. He looked back at her to make sure she didn't run off, and instead she just sat down on the table. With a warm smile, he went to another table in the same room and pulled open a drawer, taking out a medical kit. He carried it back to the table he was eating at and gently set it down. With two pops, the latches were open and he took out a cloth, a Q-tip, a small black bottle and a band-aid.

Vincent sat down and opened the black bottle, pouring some of the clear fluid in the cap of it. He spotted the child watching him work with curiosity, though he did feel a bit guilty. He wanted to clean the wound but it was going to hurt a bit. He rolled the Q-tip in the fluid, which was hydrogen peroxide, before he turned his focus to the little one again.

"Can you pull up your pant leg? I just want to clean your wound." He asked calmly. He watched the girl seem to debate this request, before she nodded and did as he asked. The scrape wasn't too bad, but he just wanted to be safe. He warmly smiled at her before he carefully dabbed the wet cotton swab on her knee. It started to bubble a bit, and the girl winced, hugging her other knee to her chest.

"Sorry..." He muttered, dabbing a few times before he pulled back. He tossed the swab in a nearby trash bin, before he picked up a band-aid and started to open it up. It was a small band-aid thankfully, but still long enough to wrap around her little leg entirely. He pressed the pad against the wound, and then wrapped the left side around her leg. The task took some effort, his fingers were fairly large and not exactly built for this, but he was careful about it and he didn't notice any protests from the girl. Soon he wrapped the right side of the band aid around and gently pressed to make sure it was firmly stuck.

He tossed the wrapper away and watched as the girl put her pant leg over the bandage, and then stood up. It didn't seem too horribly uncomfortable, and the little one smiled up at him.

"T-thank you... it feels better now." She said, and Vincent felt a bubbly feeling in his chest that almost reached his eyes.

"You're welcome... and, you know, try not to jump across things again, you could have been hurt really bad." He said with concern, almost taking on a fatherly sounding tone. He found himself curious though, why did she risk her life to come to his table...? Maybe she needed something else? He watched as she rubbed her arm, diverting her gaze.

"Why did you jump to my table anyway?" He asked, not accusingly but, more so curious. She didn't know him, he could have been a bad guy, and surely her parents taught her to avoid strangers? Especially ones big enough to squish you. He watched as she shifted on her feet, but he didn't pressure her any. Instead he just calmly waited until she was ready to answer, even if the curiosity in him was strong.

"I... I need help, Mister Beast. I... can't find a safe place to sleep, a-and I'm really hungry... and cold." She explained, the poor dear sounding desperate. She had to be, to come to him, knowing he was... not entirely human, and ask for help. He felt sorrow for the tiny girl, and soon quietly vowed to himself to do anything he could for her. It wouldn't be a lot, he had his own troubles and all, but he could feed her and provide her with shelter.

Vincent didn't say anything, but smiled warmly to her. He then turned to his sandwich, and ripped a small piece of bread off. Then peeled a flake of turkey, that didn't have any avocado on it, and pressed the two food items together. After that, he slowly offered it to the girl on the tip of his finger. He felt that it wasn't much, but he didn't have a whole lot to give her, especially at her size.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Lilly, this whole thing has been pretty scary, but also... Not, at the same time. So far this man had been nothing but kind to her, even gave her a band-aid, and now she watched as he offered her a piece of his sandwich. For her it was a lot, the size of a large sandwich with real fresh meat and not stale bread. Lilly stepped carefully towards his hand, surprised to see he didn't have claws, then carefully took the food.

"Thank you." She shyly said but smiled up at his face. He was still so big, but he was proving himself to be a gentle giant of sorts. The turkey was moist and warm still, and the child happily bit into it. She never had turkey before, but it was delicious. She let out a happy giggle and ate some more.

"Careful now, don't eat too fast." She heard him warn before he started eating again himself, and thankfully she heeded it. Her mouth was full so she had to just nod, slowing down as he suggested. As the little one ate, she wondered if he'd also be kind enough to show her a safe, warm place to sleep? Though Lilly did fear it was a lot to ask, he's already done a lot for her, at least in her eyes. But she really didn't want to go back to being alone or worse, being chased by that rat again.

In a few minutes, she was done eating, and so was he. Lilly brushed her hands off on her legs, and wondered how she was going to ask for her next request. She watched as he started to clean the table up, brushing the crumbs away, and then set the plate aside with the used napkin on it.

"Thanks again Mister... it was really good." She kindly said, not calling him a Beast or Monster anymore. Not that she meant it in a negative or rude way, but since he showed no signs of currently being either then it didn't make much sense for her to call him that. Lilly didn't want to go from thanking him for one thing to asking for another, so she tried to think of some casual thing to maybe talk about?

"You're welcome, kiddo, if you're still hungry let me know okay?" He offered as he calmly sat back down at the table, his full attention on her now. Lilly had to wrap her arms around herself, feeling the cold getting to her a bit more now as she shivered. His offer was generous, though she was plenty full now.

"I-I'm okay...." She answered, a chatter that wasn't from fear, at least not too much. She did remind herself about the claw marks, and wondered if he'd explain those if she asked... ? She felt worried when she noticed him looking at her with mild concern, he must have caught onto her stutter maybe?

"I uhm… can I ask you a-a question?" The tiny child asked, unsure if he was open to answering such, but she wanted something to talk to him about.

"Sure." Came the simple reply, but he leaned closer, possibly to hear her better? She didn't move away, but it was a little instinctually scary, given what she was about to ask.

"Those... those marks over there... d-did you make them?" She was pretty sure the answer was yes, but she wanted to make sure anyway. The tiny child then turned and pointed towards what she was talking about, in case he wasn't sure.

There was no answer, at least not right away. She looked back to see he was further away now and avoiding eye contact. That pretty much answered her question, but she wasn't sure if it was safe to pressure any further. She stayed quiet and just watched him as he took a deep breath, seeming to be preparing himself for something?

"It was an accident.... When we first got here. I was working out, to release some... frustration. But it got the better of me anyway and... the Beast came out."

Lilly gulped, the 'Beast', the way he said it made it sound as if even he was scared of it. But it was him? He was this 'Beast', at least... sometimes?

"So... you can... grow claws?" She asked, looking at his hands again to see just normal human fingernails. But no normal fingernail could do that. She watched as even he looked at his hands, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yes. But don't worry, you won't ever have to see that side of me." He assured in a lighter voice, offering the girl a warm smile. Perhaps he noticed she was getting nervous again, though it wasn't his fault... It was just hard for her not to be scared in the presence of someone even more dangerous than a human. But even that was subjective... He was being so kind and gentle, she would honestly take this over any human she met in the past, so perhaps that was, in a way, inaccurate.

Lilly shivered again, despite her efforts not to, and rubbed her own shoulders. She found herself morbidly curious about this Beast side of him, but she could tell he wasn't exactly happy to talk about it, so she decided to change the subject to something lighter.

"Okay... u-uhm, what is your name, M-Mister?" She asked, wishing to call him by his name, surely he had one, everyone did. But he didn't answer right away. Instead, Lilly saw his eyes narrow at her, and she watched in nervous awe as one of his hands came around behind her, cupping her form in his palm without actually picking her up. His hand... it was so warm, she leaned against it to try to soak up as much heat from him as she could. She didn't quite realize how cold she was until she felt his touch.

"Vincent Keller, what about you, frozen little kiddo?" He asked, and Lilly heard the faint joking tone in his voice. She did feel frozen though, and oddly enough, she started to wish that he'd pick her up, despite that usually being something her kind avoided at all costs.

"Lilly... my name is Lilly." She answered back, smiling up at Vincent. It was kind of a scary sounding name he had, but it also suited him she felt. She saw him smile, a warm, gentle look on his face, maybe this was the moment she needed... Maybe she didn't need a special place to go to sleep, she just needed this kind man to hold her?

"M-mister Vincent... can I... sleep with you? You're so warm and... and I'm cold." She explained, sounding more pitiful than she meant to. She watched him look away after her request, seeming uncertain, and she worried that he'd turn her down, toss her out the nearest window or something terrible like that.

"Well.... I can't hold you all night long, I'll surely fall asleep myself. But there is one place you can stay with me at, and you won't risk falling off or anything." He explained, though Lilly noticed the... nervous look on his face. She supposed he was right though, he was so big that a sleepy accident could be extremely dangerous, no matter how warm and gentle he was.

"Is it... as warm as your hand?" The child asked with another shiver, pressing her cheek into his palm. His hand had a few rough calluses on it, but it was still comfortable.

"It's warmer, softer too." Vincent answered and her eyes widened, warmer AND softer? She heard him chuckle, followed with a gentle nod. It sounded too good to be true, but Lilly had no reason to distrust the man, he had been very kind to her so far after all.

"C-can... you take me there? P-please? I promise I'll be good! I-I won't disturb you or-or keep you up!" She promised, not being too worried about WHERE this was. She just wanted to be safe and warm and with her new friend, deciding that, yes, he was her friend now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, for Vincent, things were a bit... more stressful. This tiny kid was desperate for a safe, cozy place to sleep and he could easily provide it, but he feared what her reaction would be. He kept a gentle demeanor, not wanting to give her any reason to be scared, at least before he even started. He didn't want to scare or upset little Lilly, but he couldn't... find the words to actually tell her his idea. She practically pleaded to him to send her to this special place, but he wondered if she'd still feel that way if she knew where it was. He couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence, and he wanted nothing more than to preserve that. He hoped what he was about to do wouldn't cause her to lose it, he wasn't going to hurt her after all.

Vincent then thought back on why he decided to send the little one to his belly, wondering if maybe he missed another solution, one that would scare her less. The warehouse didn’t have any heating, though it never really bothered him, he kept warm fine enough with blankets. She had also requested that she’d sleep with him, so he figured that meant she wanted to be close… There was no closer place to him than inside of him. It was warm, cushy, and perfectly safe for the kid. He couldn’t drop her, or accidentally squish her, rats couldn’t get her and if he had to leave quickly for whatever reason, she’d be with him already. 

It was a bit of a no brainer, compared to his other options. He could warm a blanket on the stove but that would cool off eventually, he did have a sock drawer but it wasn’t any warmer than the rest of the warehouse. Vincent did hope that there was another option, but none really could compare in practicality. 

"I'll take you there, if you are ready. But... just to warn you, it might be a little... scary. I promise nothing bad will happen to you but, you'll have to trust me." He told her, and was surprised to see his words didn't sway her as she just nodded at him eagerly, without hesitation. Vincent supposed he couldn't blame her, he felt how cold she was against his hand. And being so little and young, she likely yearned to feel safe.

"I trust you, Mister Vincent, just.... please? I-I'm so c-cold." She asked him again, looking at him with big violet eyes. Her words were proven further true when her tiny body violently shivered, and he noted how her cheeks were turning red, and her hands were starting to show an off color.

"Okay okay, try to keep still now." He gently requested as his hand shifted so his fingers could pluck the little one up. He held her by pinching her waist, and the child curled her limbs inward from being lifted off the ground. It was the first time he actually picked her up, but he made sure to move slow. Thankfully, he didn't even have to get up, she wasn't going far after all. He had the urge to lick his chapped lips, just because they were a bit uncomfortable. But he forced himself not to, as he didn't want to give her the wrong message. Instead he just brought the young one to his face, level with his mouth, and then he paused, unsure how exactly to proceed from here. Should he say something...? He almost felt like he should, but what? Vincent peered down at her, and saw she did look confused, but not anymore afraid than before. He shouldn't keep her waiting.

Soon, the man's jaws parted, revealing a cavern of warmth and wetness, with a fleshy pink tunnel in the back, trailing down into the depths of the Beast. He closed his eyes, but listened closely to see if the display already scared the tiny child yet or not.

"Woah...." He heard her mutter, sounding like she was in awe, but... Oddly not scared yet. He softly breathed on her to warm her up slowly, not wanting to put her body into shock by going straight from the cold warehouse, to the warm folds of his gullet. He did this for a few minutes, before he took a leap of faith, and slowly eased the tiny child inside of his mouth. He used his tongue to scoop her out of his fingers and draw her inside. Vincent heard a surprised squeak, and felt her tiny hands press against his tongue as she tried to keep steady in the slippery surface. He kept his hand nearby in case she somehow fell out, or tried to jump out.

"Uhm… are you going to eat me?" She asked, her stutter now gone, but she did sound a little nervous. He wasn't sure how to answer her question, with her chill little weight on his tongue, but he couldn't blame her for being unsure. Vincent was still for a few moments as he tried to figure out whether he should answer or not, and if so, how?

He soon decided that the best way would be to just simply take her out for a moment. So he reached inside of his mouth again and gently plucked the tiny girl out, who was now coated in his drool. He held her up to his eyes and opened them again.

"I guess, for a lack of a better term, yes. But don't worry, I won't hurt you, you will be safe, I promise." Vincent assured quietly, and watched for her response. She seemed unsure still at first, debating the truth to his claim maybe? But then she looked at him directly in the eyes, and nodded with a smile.

"I trust you Mister Vincent, but... can you do one thing for me, before you gobble me up?" Little Lilly asked hopefully. Vincent had no idea what it was but, he was willing to do anything for her.

"What is it, child?" He gently asked, his voice softening because of just how close she was to his mouth.

"Can you... bring me closer to your nose?" Lilly asked, and he noticed she got shy again. But Vincent complied, not seeing the harm in it. What he got in return was surprising, but touching.

The tiny girl hugged the bridge of his nose, her head rested right between his eyes. He closed them, to keep himself from crossing them, and cradled the little one with his hand to keep her from falling off his face. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to him. It showed that Lilly trusted him entirely, and felt happy and comfortable enough around him to even want to hug him. Without really meaning to, Vincent let out a deep, content sounding growl, animalistic in nature but not sounding malicious or aggressive for once.

He heard a rather adorable sounding giggle from the child in response. "You're growling~" She squeaked out happily, and Vincent smiled wider, feeling a warmth growing in his chest. He was growling a little and normally he'd try his best to stop, but she already knew he wasn't normal and she didn't seem scared by that fact anymore. So he allowed himself to relax, and he gently nuzzled the tiny child in return. That earned him a few more giggles, and tiny hands playfully pushing on his nose.

"That tickles!" She squeaked out as she tried to 'fight' the Beast off. He was grinning now, overwhelmed by the joy and purity of the moment, but he had to stop to let the tiny girl breathe. Vincent still held her to his nose though, and just allowed her to recover. He snapped out of his bliss though when he felt her shiver against his fingers, right... She still needed a warm shelter. And since she got all wet from being in his mouth then she was probably getting cold again, even when being held.

"Ah... Would you, uhm, like to... go inside now?" Vincent carefully asked, pulling the child back from his face just enough so he could see her. She looked tired, and yawned before she could answer.

"Yes please, I'm sleepy, and cold." She said, and Vincent knew what could cure all of those things. He just hoped she remained as calm and happy about it as she was now.

"Okay... do speak up if you want me to stop, okay?" He offered, and watched as the little one gave a sleepy nod. He returned it with one last gentle smile to her, before he proceeded.

His jaws parted again, and he gently placed Lilly inside, on his tongue. She laid down almost instantly, curling up loosely and letting his tongue cradle her form. Vincent held her there, making sure everything was still okay before he went too far. She wasn't so cold anymore, but it wasn't really worth backtracking, plus she seemed trusting and he knew that once inside, she'd be safe from more than just the cold. Rats, intruders, even himself if he fell asleep or something.

The Beast soon closed his mouth, sealing the tiny child inside, and he rested his arms on the table, too focused on the task at hand to really think of anything to do with them. He felt her move a little, and soon realized she was adjusting so her feet pointed towards his throat. Smart kid, being swallowed upside down would probably not be too pleasant. Vincent allowed his saliva to soak into her clothes further, making her slick enough to slip down without getting stuck.

After that... came the big moment. Slowly but surely, he started to ease the child back towards his gullet, tipping his head back just enough to make sure gravity was on his side. He felt her feet hit his gag spot, but resisted the urge to cough. Instead, he swallowed, taking a heavy, auditable gulp and he almost instantly regretted it. Little Lilly didn't really cause him any legit pain, but there was a short moment of discomfort as she passed down his throat. Vincent remained calm though, and the short moment of discomfort faded as quickly as it came, leaving behind a peaceful, content feeling instead.

She wasn't squirming or thrashing, that was a good sign. Vincent couldn't help but feel relaxed, knowing that the poor dear was now just a few inches from her safe little haven as he felt her pass by his lungs. There was a faint pressure at the top of his stomach soon after, and then relief once she slipped down inside. By reflex, one hand moved from the table, to rest over his middle, where he felt Lilly, safely nestled under layers of skin, muscle and the cloth of his shirt. He smiled down in her direction, despite being unable to actually see her, he could still sense her in most other ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Lilly, things were not so different. His mouth and throat was so warm and soft, it was almost like the child's dream, to be surrounded by pink gentle softness. Though she didn't realize that she'd ever get that dream fulfilled, and certainly wouldn't guess it to be in the soft, snuggly innards of... Well, basically a big friendly Beast.

It was completely dark inside of him, but she didn't mind. She had been in plenty of dark places, and all were far scarier than this, at least she knew there were no rats or anything in his belly. The floor was squishy and slick, so she had to give up on trying to walk. Instead she moved to crawl around on her hands and knees, which wasn't really a problem, the 'room' was totally padded, and actually felt rather nice on her sore little body. The little one curiously explored her new confines, his belly was totally clean, there were no remains of what he ate earlier at all. It was a little unnerving, but she figured it had something to do with what he was, plus she certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

It was a bit surreal, to know she was just talking to Vincent moments ago, and now she was inside of his stomach, could he even hear her from in here? She supposed she could ask... Lilly looked upwards, unsure if she was doing this right, but spoke up anyway.

"Hello? Mister Vincent? Can you hear me?" She asked as her small hands gently pushed against one of the stomach walls to steady herself.

Suddenly, a large something pushed back, not hard, but it slowly pushed the stomach wall inward a bit, against her hand. "Yes kid, I can hear you. Are you okay? You made it safely, right?"

Lilly felt relieved that he could hear her, she wasn't alone at least. And she soon realized the pressure was probably his hand. With a smile, the little child happily snuggled against it, it was like being held again, except by his belly and his hand. The small child didn't answer right away, too busy embracing the comfort of her new abode. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stay in the Beast's tummy, but she's content with finally feeling safe and not having to worry about... anything, really.

"Lilly?" The beast's concerned voice rumbled out her name, and she realized that she hadn't answered him yet.

"Oh uhm… I'm sorry, yes I am okay Mister Vincent, thank you~ Your belly is so soft and comfy, is it... okay if I sleep in here?" She asked timidly, her little hand gently brushing against one of the folds in the stomach lining. The stomach around her vibrated a little as Vincent chuckled or laughed. The sound was similar to distant thunder, feeling it as much as she heard it, but it wasn't booming or harmful to her ears. She blinked, unsure if that was a yes or a no, but she got her answer soon enough.

"Of course you can rest, kiddo. I wouldn't have put you in there if you couldn't rest, I know you must be tired, it's pretty late now." Especially for her age, and Lilly knew that was probably what he was hinting at. It was a good thing though because she was quite sure there was no way she could force herself to stay awake in here. It was so warm and comfortable, like the best mattress, not too soft where it tries to smother you, but not too firm either. The only real drawback was the wetness in his belly, but Lilly really didn't mind that. It was a gentle moisture, almost like a small warm bath, but there was no actual puddle or pool. And probably the best part, was the fact she wasn't alone anymore, she had a nice man to talk to, who cared about her wellbeing and comfort. Lilly wasn't sure how long she'd get to stay with him, or in him, but she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Right now though she was really too tired to stay awake, she needed rest. The gentle thumping of the Beast's heart made a nice ambiance, as well as the soft swooshing of air above her from his breathing. It was a bit surreal, to hear what normally would be faint sounds so clearly within another living being.

"Night night mister Vincent Beast Sir... and thank you for keeping me safe and warm in your tummy." The sweet tiny child spoke as she felt herself start to doze off in her snuggly new bed. She heard him growl again, a happy sounding rumble that vibrated the walls and floor of his stomach. She also felt a gentle rubbing motion from the wall she was snuggled against, and that was the last thing her mind really registered before she fully dozed off into a blissful slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight little one, get some rest and see you in the morning." Vincent murmured to his guest with a warm and peaceful smile on his face. He was so relieved that she liked being in his stomach, there was no real way of knowing whether she would have found it comfortable, or too scary to relax in. Obviously the little one decided it was definitely comfortable. He would of course have let her out if she decided to not like it, but then he'd have to come up with something else to do for her.

Once he was sure the girl was entirely asleep, he carefully stood up from his chair and cleaned up the place a bit, making sure not to make any jerky or sudden movements as he worked. There wasn't much so it didn't really take him long at all. After that, he wasn't really tired himself, so he opted that perhaps some light workouts would be good, it shouldn't disturb Lilly much as long as he was careful and didn't do anything too crazy. Some pull ups should be harmless, and might help him wind down to sleep himself in an hour or two. He smiled down at his middle and gave a few gentle rubs again, as they seemed to soothe Lilly. After that, he went to work with his peaceful little guest in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section.


End file.
